IAmJasonsonofJupiter
by I am Thalia daughter of Zeus
Summary: An acrosstic poem on my awesome little brother Jason, to all the haters out there, GET. A. LIFE. My little bro is awesomer than you and you're just jealous. Besides, he's related to me, so he has to be awesome. Companion to my story I am Reyna daughter of Bellona, second in a series.


**Yay, my little brother's now! Okay, when I wrote this I kept thinking about everytime I heard someone hated Jason and I thought to myself, who'd hate Jason? I get it. I get it, you hate that he has "no personality" well my response is neither do you!**

**If you hate my brother, don't come crying to me when he saves your sorry... what's the word I'm looking for... podux! Along with the rest of the seven, he's my awesome little bro and that's final. Anyone hating on him will recieve a dip in the camps lake fully clothed when I blast them with lightning.**

**I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the characters, got it?**

* * *

**I-am-Jason-son-of-Jupiter**.

**I** am a Roman, I am not a "talking rock" as some of the nicer people say.

**A**mazing I am not, I just like to be helpful and can I help it if my powers include flying?

**M**emories, yes, mine are gone, you don't have be cruel about it, I didn't ask for this!

**J**ust because you dislike who you think I am does not give you the right to put me down, I have feelings!

**A**ll I ask for is a little respect, I don't remember anything and yet I'm still trying to help and save people I don't know, cut me a little slack!

**S**o, you're reading this, are you considering changing your opinions of me?

**O**h, and by the way, we Romans don't actually like being bullied, ever hear the rule "If you don't have something nice to say, don't say it at all"?

**N**obody gave me a choice in all of this, I didn't go up to Juno and ask for my memories to be taken.

**S**uperman used to be my nickname, along with Sparky, but I don't feel like Superman right now.

**O**kay, just one thing I would like to know, why do you actually hate me, what did I do to make you hate me?

**N**othing, does it make you feel better to make me feeling like a nothing, like I'm not important, oh I get it, I'll never be as good as Percy Jackson.

**O**ctavian is a scheming scumbag, that much I remember, don't ask him what I was like, he lies a lot. Scumbag.

**F**riends, why can't we be friends, or civil, you don't have to like me but I don't like the idea of you hating me, I've never met you.

**J**upiter is my father, Thalia is my sister, Juno is my patron, and I have so many cousins on my godly side it isn't funny.

**U**.G.L.Y. You ain't go no alibi! Sorry Leo got that stuck in my head earlier, but do you have an alibi as to why you hate me?

**P**lease answer my questions, you have questions you want answers, I have questions and want answers. It's only fair.

**I** may not be as great as Percy Jackson, but could you cut me some slack? Nobody's perfect.

**T**halia says I should ignore the haters, as she says 'Hater's to the left' so you know, if you hate me please step to your left.

**E**go, someone once said about my ego, what is it about my ego that annoys you, is it that I mentioned my accompishments when fighting a giant? Look up duels.

**R**efresh my memory, what have I done that made you all hate me, I'm only here to get myself home and unite Greece and Rome, then I'm gone.

I am Jason son of Jupiter and I don't understand why you hate me, I didn't ask for this and I'm not trying to replace Percy Jackson, I salute him with my hat. Now where is my hat?

* * *

**Also, any comments about how my brother looks like a girl... wait until you see Frank's! or Nico's! They aren't girly, Lunaii is a doll maker.**

**Also, I am now the offical person to go to with this, you let me know your name, I make your Lunaii and a poem like this for you, I'm going in order of name change, so Tomorrow will be mine! And my neice's birthday! And if you have a deviantART account, tell me your username. I'll sub you!**

**On another note, I am Kayla daughter of Apollo has joined, along with IamAnnabethdaughterofAthena, oh and IamPiperdaughterofAphrodite, more Jeyna shippers! No Jasper shippers allowed!**

**Until tomorrow my loyal minions!**


End file.
